


Perfect

by thatonewriterkid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Dance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterkid/pseuds/thatonewriterkid
Summary: Alex remembers every moment that has led her and Maggie to their first dance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran

The two newlyweds took hands as they made their way to center stage. It had been the perfect day for Alex and Maggie and as the day progressed, each moment became better than the last. The two women encircled themselves in each other’s arms as the music started to play. As the  the women started to sway, Alex couldn’t help but think back to every experience that led them to this very moment.

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

“Agent Danvers, I’m Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie stuck her hand out to shake Alex’s, but when it was left hanging there she became confused.

“What, do I have something on my face?”

Alex quickly grabbed Maggie’s hand to stop her from frantically wiping at her face.

“Sorry, I guess I just zoned out for a second. I’m Alex, it’s very nice to meet you Maggie.”

“You too.”

What Maggie didn’t know was that Alex had fallen for her right there and then. 

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Movie marathons had become a weekly tradition for Alex and Maggie. This week, it was Alex’s pick and she decided on horror movies. Maggie absolutely despised them and Alex would never admit it, but half the reason she picked this genre was so Maggie would cuddle up to her.

 Not even ten minutes into the first movie, Maggie was burying her face into Alex’s neck.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you Alex?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Maggie instantly picked her head up and gave Alex a “come on” look.

When they locked eyes, it felt like everything else in time stood still. All Alex could see was this gorgeous girl in front of her that she was so lucky to call her girlfriend.

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

At that confession, Maggie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m so beautiful. I’m not wearing any makeup and I haven’t showered since yesterday.”

“It doesn’t matter if you’re all dolled up or have been wearing the same outfit for a week, to me you are absolutely stunning.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

“I think I’m the lucky one.”

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

Maggie slammed the front door in Alex’s face. This was their first real fight and it was brutal.

“Don’t walk away from me Maggie.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know that you were even behind me since you were too busy flirting with that hoe at the bar.”

“Maggie, I wasn’t flirting, she came up to me and I didn’t want to be rude and ignore her.”

“I mean, I get it. She’s much prettier than me.” Maggie turned around as she didn’t want Alex to see her cry.

Alex stepped around Maggie so that they were face to face. She cupped Maggie’s face and wiped away the tears that were falling with her thumb. She tilted Maggie’s chin up so they were locking eyes.

“Hey, you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world and I will spend every waking moment telling you that until you believe me.”

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s next and pressed her body against her girlfriend’s.

They spent a couple of minutes just standing there holding each other.

“I love you Alex.”

“I love you too and I’m never giving you up.”

They sealed the promise with a kiss.

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

“Dance with me.”

“Alex, we’re in the middle of a park.”

“So what?”

“We don’t have any music.”

At that statement, Alex takes her phone out of her pocket and puts it on shuffle. Immediately it starts playing a slow melody.

“You’re out of excuses Sawyer.”

“You’re such a sap Danvers.”

“For you, always.”

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying.”

Maggie had just told Alex about  her coming out story and how her Dad hadn’t been accepting.

“I’m such a mess.”

“You look perfect.” Alex whispered.

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

“Marry me.”

It hadn’t been how and where Alex wanted to do it but it just came out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Alex opened up the box she had been hiding in one of the bedroom drawers.

Maggie smiled broadly at Alex.

“I can’t believe you beat me to it.”

Maggie got up and got the box she was hiding in another drawer.

Of course this would happen to them, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

_We are still kids, but we’re so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we’ll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I’ll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

It was the night before the wedding. They had finally gotten to the moment they both had been waiting for. The two women stood in front of Maggie’s hotel room. They both decided to keep the tradition of spending the night apart. It would add to the suspense of when they were finally able to see each other at the altar.

“I can’t believe this time tomorrow we’ll be married.”

“Is it too late to back out?”

Alex got a nudge to her ribs after that statement.

“Ouch. I was only kidding.”

“You better be Danvers.”

Both girls chuckled over the banter.

“I can’t wait to start our future together Sawyer.”

“Me either, Danvers.”

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don’t deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

The final notes of the song faded out as Alex continued to stare at her beautiful angel. It took the applause from the guests to snap her out of her daydream. Every moment that led them to this moment, good and bad, Alex would never take for granted. Alex couldn’t wait for a lifetime of dancing barefoot to their favorite songs.

“I love you Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.”

“I love you too Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.”


End file.
